


Grande filho da p-

by HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor
Summary: Nairobi pensa na última vez que viu Berlim. (Aviso óbvio em relação à linguagem :)





	Grande filho da p-

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Big son of a b-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076430) by [HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor). 



_Grande filho da puta._

Continuavam a ser estas as primeiras palavras que vinham à cabeça de Nairobi quando pensava em Berlim.

(Também continuava a pensar em si própria como 'Nairobi'. Não que fosse uma constante, mas quando pensava no assalto, no grupo, em qualquer pequeno detalhe nas suas memórias da Casa da Moeda ou dos cinco meses em Toledo, o seu cérebro imediatamente associava o nome Nairobi em vez de Ágata ou qualquer outro que alguma vez tivesse usado.)

Começou por se lembrar do fim; a última vez que o vira. De entre tantos momentos à escolha, a primeira memória que lhe podia vir à cabeça podia ser outra que não aquela; podia lembrar-se de o ver prestes a fuzilar Rio, ou de ele lhe gritar na cara que estavam sob o seu patriarcado, ou de ele atirar Tóquio para fora da Casa da Moeda amarrada a uma porra de uma maca, ou de ele aterrorizar a desgraçada da refém até a quebrar, ou de ele lhe cerrar uma mão à volta da garganta e a atirar para cima da mesa como se fosse um brinquedo. Podia lembrar-se de qualquer uma dessas ou de outras semelhantes que tão bem retratavam e evidenciavam o cabrão inteligente e sociopata que Berlim fora.

Claro, essa sucessão memórias seguiam-se como se estivesse a desenrolar um novelo de lã pelo chão, uma atrás da outra, mas começava na última e voltava sempre ao mesmo. Aquela última vez.

Fora o vazio no estômago de Nairobi, aquele momento em que se apercebera sem qualquer dúvida o que ele planeava fazer, que a tinha incomodado mais de início. Mas agora, o que a incomodava e lhe assolava a mente era a expressão na cara dele quando Helsínquia a arrancara do sítio e a levantara no ar para a obrigar a ir embora, a gritar e a chorar, a deixar que Berlim fizesse o que queria. Andrés de Fonollosa, o grande filho da puta psicopata narcisista com delírios de grandeza e mais as outras poucas verdades que tinham dito nas notícias, decidira sacrificar-se para salvar o grupo.

Era difícil, mesmo agora, não se questionar se ele não o fizera em parte para provocar, para troçar deles, para lhes mostrar de uma forma derradeira que era melhor que eles e que eles dependiam dele. Mas depois lembrava-se da cara dele.

Nairobi e Berlim chocavam de frente pela personalidade. Não da mesma forma que Berlim e Tóquio, mas ainda assim, as semelhanças entre ambos eram consideráveis e as diferenças eram notórias. Eram ambos excelentes profissionais e nenhum desvalorizava as suas aptidões. Não eram impulsivos, e sabiam que uma pessoa ainda mais inteligente que eles tinha delineado um plano demasiado bem estruturado para que eles o fossem quebrar. Mas Nairobi era um ser humano e Berlim era um psicopata. Por isso era normal que ele se divertisse com as suas demonstrações de humanidade, com a sua espontaneidade e com os seus ideais. Seria espectável que a reacção imediata de Nairobi naqueles minutos finais o fosse divertir: querer levá-lo dali para fora, como estava no plano, como seria _humano_  de se pensar e fazer, independentemente das suas divergências pessoais.

Mas ele não lhe atirara nenhum sorriso mesquinho ou sarcástico ou superior. A sua expressão não tinha sido um  _'Nem penses, idiota, achas que vou convosco? Vê só o que eu vou fazer para que vocês possam todos fugir, eu, o patriarca'_ , e sim um _'Não, Nairobi. Eu sei que achas que vamos todos, e não vamos.'_  Não podia deixar de ser ele próprio, claro - mas a sua última frase não fora uma troça, e sim uma despedida dada à sua maneira.

Claro que Nairobi o odiara naquele momento. O filho da puta ia ficar para trás, planeara ficar para trás e não lhes dissera nada. E em vez de o fazer com superioridade, sem emoção, sem empatia, a última imagem com que Nairobi ficara de Berlim era ele a desviar o olhar. Não a revirar os olhos por falta de paciência, mas a desviar para não ver a humanidade e a emoção sincera. Para  _ele_  não ter de mostrar alguma emoção de uma forma tão banal e sincera como uma lágrima que nunca permitiria que caísse, mas que lhe brilhara nos olhos e ela vira. Por todos eles. Apesar de tudo, problemas e desavenças e personalidades explosivas, eram de facto uma família. Disfuncional. Mas haveria alguma família funcional por aí?

Nairobi olhou para o telemóvel, espreitando em que dia do mês estavam. Hoje não era nenhuma data em particular. Não era aniversário de nada, não fazia um mês do fim do assalto, ou dois, muito menos um ano, por isso nem podia justificar os pensamentos como alguma homenagem no timing certo ou algo do género. Era um dia perfeitamente banal, sem nenhuma relação ao assalto; o dia tinha corrido muito bem, sem nada para a deixar nostálgica ou pensativa. Mas cá estava ela, sentada à janela de um aparthotel de luxo, uma penthouse do tamanho de um maldito T5 com tudo do bom e do melhor, a olhar para a cidade linda que se estendia à sua frente iluminada por milhares de luzes como um postal para os turistas, um copo de pé alto cheio de champanhe de uma garrafa cujo nome era difícil de pronunciar em voz alta, a lembrar-se do filho da puta do Berlim.

Levantou o copo para a cidade e inclinou a cabeça sem dizer uma palavra. Respirou fundo e bebeu, deixando que a lágrima escorregasse pela cara. Porque _ela_ nunca tivera qualquer problema em admitir que era humana e que sentia tristeza por perder um companheiro, por mais cabrão que fosse.

.

fim

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

>  Ideia espontânea ao rever pelo quê, 10ª ou 11ª vez?, a cena final da Nairobi e do Berlim.
> 
> O fic também tem tradução para inglês. Escrito a ouvir uma versão linda de Katyusha por Maria Lazareva e à versão do Bella Ciao de Manu Pilas do episódio 11.
> 
> Obrigada por lerem.


End file.
